Veiled Pleasures
by originalworksof
Summary: It would be TulioandChel now. Not TulioandMiguel, like how it was supposed to be, like how it always is. Were.


**A/N: Tulio and Miguel were supposed to be gay together. They shot that down however. But I felt like writing something a little different. Good, bad, ugly?**

* * *

><p>"Tulio…" Miguel's hand grazed against the fabric covering his legs. Both were faced half way. Miguel's back faced the setting sun, while Tulio's front faced the sun. It said much about them. After all, all the nightly visits from Miguel. It was always a stupid thing he'd say. But, it was safer. Still. Miguel could've easily come to Tulio's at day. Never, not once.<p>

Miguel took a step forward. When Tulio made no move, other than a face of disappoint, Miguel walked to Tulio. Miguel's cloth covered them. They were in their own blue heaven.

Miguel sighed on Tulio's bare shoulder. His arms sank around his waist. And they stood. Both ached, eating each other's heart outs.

"I should go," Tulio's whisper was soft in the blueness. Miguel was almost surprised to hear a sound other than their breathing. He sighed and moved away from Tulio. The cloths fell away from both.

Naked, exposed, truth shown, raw, stripped, stark. Neither cared for their bodies; they had seen each other naked more often them they saw a women on the streets.

No, they cared for what the other was hiding. It showed in small things, like their stance, their face, straight or bent, upwards or down. Miguel sighed once again. Reaching out to him, the man who saved him from all: Gods and thieves. No, Tulio only went for the plum cloth, covering himself. Miguel was alone this time.

"Why…" It almost wasn't a question; it was more like a plead. Tulio didn't speak. In fact, he didn't even look back. He just walked out. Leaving Miguel in the darkness with nothing but the stars to guide him.

"Why don't you stay with me anymore partner?" Miguel spoke, think Tulio had left. "Lover?" Still Tulio didn't speak from the other side of the pillar.

Tuilo left with noise. Miguel turned in a heat, seeing Tulio, slump forward, only to bring himself back up in a 'Godly' pose. Tulio slumped forward again. Miguel turned away from Tulio's back.

If he was supposed to be alone, nor even with he lover, than fine. It would be TulioandChel now. Not TulioandMiguel, like how it was supposed to be, like how it always is. Were. He was alone now with people who think him as a God, not the con man he is. Was.

Miguel is alone in this world, filling in a part that is not his. Tulio is now the main man, and Chel is the main woman and they are together. Miguel, the man's best friend, his story can stop short. No one cares for him; why should they? He wasn't important in the story, only to give advice and then leave, never having a relationship. Because the relationship the one he wants is dead now. It won't come back. El Dorado was a bad choice just because of Chel. Damn the wench. Maybe they should've sacrificed her.

Miguel didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the footsteps coming closer into the bed that they shared. He didn't hear anything in his rage until it spoke. It was the one thing that could calm him down.

"You should really listen to that voice." Miguel uncurled himself keeping his arm slung across his face. He smiled at Tulio, pleased to see him, but Miguel didn't speak.

Tulio climbed into their bed and squeezed Miguel.

"I'm sorry." Miguel still don't speak. Tulio tried a different approach.

"I won't let any women get between us, only gold." Miguel still didn't speak. Tulio sighed, clearly not wanted to use this method.

"I'll get you baklava from the Turk merchant when we go back to Spain," Miguel gave him the face and Tulio smiled. He had his lover's attention again.

"I am sorry." Miguel smiled and pulled Tulio closer.

"A palace of baklava."

"What?" Miguel looked up at Tulio.

"I want a palace of baklava and then I can forgive you." Tulio laughed, ruffling Miguel's hair.

"Alright, a palace of baklava fit for a king,"

"A god," Miguel countered. Tulio gave him his face.

"I don't even have to get you one square worth of baklava." Miguel pouted again. Tulio facepalmed himself.

"Fine! Fit for a god!" Miguel leaped up, nearly crushing Tulio.

"Oi! Miguel! If you kill me, then you can't get any baklava."


End file.
